


Gilraen's Secret

by aprilreign



Series: Rare Pairs and Sunken Ships [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brunch, Courtship, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Passion, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla Kink, tea party for two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Estel is to leave Imladris to join his people the Dunedain of Anor to further his knowledge and experience of his culture and of the world. Eventually becoming upset with her son's departure, Gilraen allows Elrond to comfort her.





	1. Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Andùnë](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818806) by [titesilve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titesilve/pseuds/titesilve). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only a couple of drabbles of this ship (Elraen). With her being human, and the mother of Aragon I feel I can tag a few kinks and scenarios of the pair in an attempt to expand the ship by a fraction (20 fics is my goal) after this mini chpt. By all means please help me expand this ship lol! Enjoy!

 

 

**There is little talk between him and his mother who quietly stands aside to watch him pack his belongings. The rattling and clanks of armor and blades are the only sounds filling the room. Estel is set to head out before first light but neither of them could find no sleep.**

**The air is warm gusting throught the valley quietly. The Men of the West are already mounted and they wait for Estel to give the word to move out. The Lives of men seem short lived for the most part and they tend to be very emotional with greetings and farewells.**

**Elrond is not surprised, he even expected to be embraced like a bear from Estel and returns the hug with just as much emotion while a few Dunadans look on mildly surprised.**

**I will miss you ada."**

**"Not as much as I will miss you ion. I pray that I've taught you well enough to see you again soon."**

**"I have learned so much from your guidance. Don't worry."**

**Before releasing Elrond, Estel whispers, "You have my blessing." and before his foster father could respond, he continued. "You know my meaning." Being very discrete as possible. "I have seen the joy in her eyes when she is with you. You're the only one who makes her happy." With a pat on the back Elrond is speechless. His eyes soften with emotion as he nods in acceptance.**

**Estel makes his way to his mother and the hug he gives to her lifts her from the ground. He kisses Gilraen's wet cheeks and embrace her once more after a few quiet words and a _'I love you ma.'_ Holding her face in his hands, he finally turns to mount up and gives the command to head out. He turns his steed around for one last look before bolting off to catch up with his people. **

**Gilraen sighed. Her heart feeling very heavy at the sight of her son's fading figure. She closes her eyes for only a moment and when they open he is gone. Her only son have left her, the only reminder of her long lost, brave husband Arathorn who died defending his city and Aragon was only two then. She felt truly alone.**

**Elrond's deep voice came to her. Her normally strong crisp voice is reduce to a low shaken whisper as she responds in elvish. The weight of her loneliness is already too much to bare. His voice sounds harmonious as he takes her into his arms and press his cheek against hers. "I'll take care of you."**

**Slowly her sobs fade. She grips on to his shoulders as if she's about to crumble into little pieces onto the ground. Reluctantly Elrond eases away. Many know of his affection for her but only in friendship but he is not one to give gossipers any ammunition for them to start wagging tongues.**

**"Breakfast should be ready soon. Care to join me in the gardens for a bite?"**

**"That sounds wonderful Lord Elrond." She beamed almost instantly, still sniffling. "I would love to."**

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Private Party

 

 

**Elrond stands at the entrance of the gazebo looking out towards the path leading towards the last Homely House. Secretely he's been waiting to do something special like this for Gilraen for some time. A private tea party will lift her spirits.**

**Shortly after the table is set, Gilraen comes into view down the path way. Stepping up to the white garden gazebo she greets him with a hug and brushes her cheek against his.**

**Elrond turns on impulse stealing a gentle kiss from her. He smiles ignoring her startle look of surprise, immediately pulling her chair out for her. Her face gleaming brighter than the cream yellow summer dress she doned for this small affair.**

**"Gilraen?" Still bemused by the kiss she did not realize that he's speaking to her, "White, green or black?"**

**"I'm in the mood for black tea today, thank you."**

**"Welcome."**

**They go on about their breakfast delighting in rich relaxing conversations. Soon they find themselves playing riddles and other guessing games until there's nothing but laughter ringing from the couple as Elrond performs a few slight of hand tricks, keeping her well entertain and her mind off of Estel.**

**Though Elrond made arrangements to have the day off, there are still a few things to attend to. "Shall we meet in the Hall of Fire for lunch?"**

**Gilraen blushes. She is not accustom to being courted even in secret. She feels slightly cornered. She figits as she tries to figure out how to answer him.**

**"If it is too soon, then whenever you are ready."**

**She's wanted this for many years. She felt the change in her heart exactly when it tilted from friendship to love. She yearned to have an intimate relationship with the one person she has admired and now is afraid to pursue it with him.**

**"No, I am fine. I am having a wonderful time. I just do not wish to have to guard every word and every move I make. Might there be some other place more private where we can meet? Maybe your study? "**

**Understanding that Gilraen is not as social as he would like her to be, he respects her wishes. "I will be taking care of some business there," Elrond said as a matter of fact, "so it should not be a problem at all." He smiles as a punctuation. "I will order our lunch one hour pass noon."**

**Rising from her seat, "Then yes my Lord Elrond, I will be pleased to meet with you for lunch." and then she dips into a quick curtsy like a young girl which made Elrond laugh.**

**And they laugh walking up the path towards the house biding each other a good day and part their separate ways.**

 

 


	3. Stolen Kiss

 

 

**Sitting at his desk Elrond is signing away at several documents. He sighs as he pick up a couple of folders containing policies that are in need of his immediate review and approval. They are too important to ignore.**

**Elrond wants to be done already. In all his haste he realizes he will have to work through lunch. He slaps the folder shut annoyed that his luncheon with Gilraen will be ruined.**

**Gilraen arrives right on time as she approach his study and taps lightly on the door. He receives her and in invite her in clearly more bright and cheerful of her presence.**

**"I see you are still hard at work." She observes pleasantly.**

**"Yes. It could not be helped."**

**Seeing his sudden disappointment she added, "It seems that lunch have not arrived yet and I would very much love to watch you tend to your work."**

**_'That went well.'_ Elrond breathes a sigh of relief. She is very understanding. "Thank you." He smiles returnin back to his chair. He offers her a book to read to pass the time. It his his written work on herbology. It is the best he can offer other than boring her with books on politics and history.**

 

**~ ~ ~**

**It is far to quiet for Gilraen but the two of them sit in silence. Gilraen is more than content watching Elrond work away. Reading several pages as she finds herself very entertained by the book's contents. Not only do it list a vast list of herbs, flowers and roots, she is intrigued with the recipes of brews, drafts and balms.**

**Elronds eyes flicker over surprise at how intently fascinated and absorbed she is on the book's topic. At last lunch have arrive. With and extended apology for the tardiness the kitchen servant bows and leaves a serving cart at the door.**

**Gilraen place the book on Elrond's desk as her eyes skims over the sweet and savory arrangement of delicacies on the tray. Elrond rolls the cart between her and a second seat in front of his desk which he takes before he serves his guest a sample of everything on the menu.**

**Soft, hard and blue cheeses with multigrain crackers, pepper and onion relish, sweet pears, crisp apples and tangy olives.Thinly sliced turkey and prociutto. , Last but not least for desert, creamy chocolate covered strawberries and a tall bottle of wine to finish.**

**Gilraen closes her eye as she begin to eat with a smile tugging at her lips. "I see now why lunch is a tad late, this is a fine and tall order indeed."**

**"A fine woman deserves the finest of all things. Elrond murmurs looking directly into Gilraen's brown eyes for her to dart them away to look at the herbal book.**

**"Thank you kindly, my lord." She smiled deeply still looking at the booklet.**

**"I believe, as well as you, that we are now beyond formalities and decorum. You may call me by my first name, if you wish."**

**Gilraen she looks back up at him with the slightest nod of agreement, thinking how wonderful it would sound to speak his name from her own lips. So she tries it out to hear how it will sound.**

**"Elrond?"**

**"Yes."**

**"How many books have you written?"**

**"Too many. Hundreds I Believe. Mostly about healing procedures, herbology, racial cultures and anatomy, warfare** **..."** **Gilraen is fascinated with Elrond's almost infinite knowledge of many things. She felt like a school girl with a fancy for her teacher.**

**They conversed for hours, eating and drinking their fill they barely had room for desert. Elrond hardly ever indulges with candies but Gilraen wanted to feed him a chocolate so he amuses her and bites gently from her hand kissing away any sweetness left behind on her fingers. She wants him to kiss more than her fingers but it hardly the time or the place for any of that.**

**Elrond clears his voice to recapture her attention. "What are your plans for this evening?" He** **asks Gilraen, curious to know if she wants to continue their private courtship.**

**She had to think on it for a moment and shyly she admitted, "I've always wanted to have you over for dinner with Estel and I. Care to join me Elrond, for a light dinner and wine overlooking the river from my chalet?" Gilraen never really had the opportunity to be alone with the great Lord of Imladris to learn more about him. The thought of basking in his knowledge and stories of old intrigues her greatly.**

**"It will delight me to do so."**

**Elrond tidies up his desk then rolls the serving cart into the corridor. He returns picking up the booklet to give to Gilraen to keep as a gift as they leave his study hand in hand.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

 


	4. Vintage

 

 

**A warm gust of wind picks up, tugging at their garments as they finish their supper of vegetable soup. It is mostly windy this low in the valley yet Gilraen loves the secluded area.**

**"I haven't seen this view in ages. It is most beautiful at nightfall. The Brunien is brighter beneath the starlit heavens."**

**"Yes it is." They peer up to see bright trails of falling stars streaking across the sky. Gilraen loves the stars just as much as any elf. "I was hoping you'd enjoy the view."**

**"I do very much. I was named after them."**

**"Really?"**

**"Vault of Stars, because of the color of my eyes."**

**She turns to look into his soft moonlight eyes. She begins to shiver. Maybe from the brisk wind blowing or more so from the intensity of his deep gaze.**

**"Shall we enjoy the wine inside?" She shudders.**

**Elrond nods rising to help Gilraen up from her seat. He pass the bottle to her as he clears off the small table, before heading inside.**

**Gilraen retrieves a pair of crystal wine glasses from her cupboard and sit them on the end table in front of her couch. She fills them only halfway then bids Elrond to sit next to her.**

**The dark wine has a robust grape flavor to it. Elrond immediately detects the Dunedainean vintage. "This, my lady, is definitely more potent than I last recalled." Elrond marvels. His thoughts of the liquor takes him back to some very old memories of his brother Elros. His eyes drift into a distant gaze.**

**"Are you alright?...Elrond?..."**

**"I'm fine..." He speaks gently with a touch of sorrow in his eyes. "Just reminiscing." He looks wistfully into his glass unable to rid himself of the fond and sad thoughts of his brother.**

**"May I ask what has you in such a somber mood all of a sudden?"**

**Elrond do not know what to say. He is not used to speaking about his brother and suddenly he wants to flee the room. "My brother and I shared this selection of wine many times in it's infancy, ions ago. It was very weak for wine, even back then and I teased him relentlessly about it."**

**"Infancy?" Gilraen repeated with a puzzled look on her face. "That would mean that you were around when the first King's of Numenor lived."**

**"Yes."**

**"How many years have you lived?"**

**"I am nearly 6,560 years."**

**Suddenly Gilraen felt very small and insignificant sitting next to this eternal being beside her.**

**It takes long moments for her to recollect herself. But dozens of questions floods into her head she wants answered. "Will I know of the one you speak of as your brother." She is very eager to know.**

**Elrond revealed Estel's heritage to him months ago. The romantic evening is not going well and he is unable to reverse it. Perhaps it is time for her to know about it as well.**

**"Yes, I believe you do. I've known him all my life as my brother, Elros son of Earendil and Elwing. You know him as Tar-Minyatar Lord of the Edain, First King of Numenor."**

**The pair are quiet.**

**"Yes...I...did want to know." She becomes quiet again as she thinks of Estel.**

**"You are his uncle!" She blurted suddenly.**

**"Though our bloodlines run thin, yes I am."**

**Gilraen slowly stands up becoming flustered, trying hard to digest all of this and realizes that she has fallen in love with a 6000 year old elf which he's also her son's great uncle many, many-dozens of times removed.**

**Elrond is very uncomfortable watching Gilraen come undone in front of him. "Gilraen?" He tries to ask if she's alright but it's too late she's already crying. He simply holds and consoles her until she tires.**

**He should leave but he finds himself murmuring his apologies to her, holding her as he rubs his thumbs gently over her shoulders."Should I go?"**

**She looks up with surprise not really wanting to be left alone. Easing out of his grip Gilraen turns away. "I...I don't know." Her mind is swimming adrift within her emotions.**

**Elrond steps up closely behind her, his hands resting on her hips, his weight against her back. "Do you want me to stay?" Is the relevant question.**

**Momentarily at a loss for words she quietly nod yes.**

**Nudging down into her neck Elrond offers. "This is no small thing. I've been thinking long on it for a while and I wish to be your consort for as long as you will have me."**

**He is so kind and very gracious she feels a instant tenderness for him. Gilraen is craning to look back up at his handsome face and makes a decision. "I accept." Beaming a beautiful smile.**

**Elrond brings her around face to face to look at her. The silver of her years touching at her temples frames her face like threads of mithril her age lines seems to accentuate her smiling eyes and her golden tan skin. Her soft wine stained lips reminds him of succulent wild berries.**

**His gentle elegant fingers rise to touch those lips, brushing over to touch her cheek to slide down to caress her chin lifting it up for her lips to meet his for a soft, delicate and intricate kiss. He is careful and takes his time. Slowly moves his palm lightly down to her bodice, gliding that thumb over the swell of her slightly exposed breasts.**

**His lips and hands are working in a rhythm she's not quite sure of, having her spilling moans from her lips. Not to mention how the other hand cleverly kneads at her rump with a teasing tug parting the folds of her sex.**

**The elf continues to plant warm moist kisses upon her lips for a very long time until he eventually pulls away. He can feel her full breasts pressing against his chest. He suckles a few kisses down and pass her neck to her breast, sliding the sleeve of her gown off her shoulder to expose an erect nipple he's searching to latch onto.**

**It feels so sinful for him to lave over her so carnally. He calms down but continues to suckle her breast. Licking and swirling at it until her subtle moans become giddy loud groans from her throat.**

**He nips his way back up for a few more lavish kisses before halting his movements, his eyes dwelling into hers curious and searching silently asking. When her eyes smile back a yes he croons, "You are a very lovely lady."**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

 


	5. Making Up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual pov's

 

 

**"I've always wanted you to come to me, to have you in my arms. I feel so blessed"**

**"We both are blessed with Estel's approval. If it wasn't for his encouragement I will not be here tonight. I should have made love to you years ago." Elrond sighs with regret.**

**"Do not fret my lord, we can have much fun making up for lost time." She points out with a grin.**

**"Well then, what are we waiting for?"**

**Before she knows it, Elrond sweeps Gilraen up in his arms. She gasps and giggle, kicking her feet as he carries her to the bedroom. He close the door shut with his foot after entering and walks her to the bed.**

**Her head is buried beneath his long dark tresses nudging kisses behind his ear. He lowers Gilraen gently, sitting next to her and begins to help her out of her bodice and gown.**

**She receives another tender kiss from him as he lay her down. Leaning back up he starts to undress himself. He watches her sneak under the covers. Gilraen haven't laid herself bare with no other since Estels father Arathorn. She feels a little nervous.**

 

 **It almost hurts him to see her so shy of her body. "Please do not hide from me. I need to see you." He gently tugs away the coverings,** **"You are stunning beyond the tell of words."**

**She let's go, the flush deepening on her cheeks as Elrond's eyes takes in everything and wonders over her fully naked body. Her tan skin is glowing from the soft candlelight.**

**Once he is free of all his garments she gasps to see his body hair. "May I...touch your hair?" She whispers shyly.**

**"Yes."**

 

**Gilraen curiously let her hands roam through the thin smooth layer of hair across his broad chest, slipping her fingers downward to his pelvis to find downy black curls, soft to the touch. Her eyes stare at his swollen erect member, her palm bumping against his proud sex as she feels the wetness of his tip.**

**Elrond chuckles gently when she quickly snatches her hand back.**

**"You are not so very different." She realize.**

**"I am only half mortal. I hope it pleases you."**

**"Yes, yes very much!"**

 

**He lowers himself to her lips and inhales deeply, the sent of herbs and flowers fills his nostrils. He moves from her mouth placing gentle kisses along her cheek up to her brow down the bridge of her nose where he nuzzle the tip of his nose to hers.**

**She love the feel of his kisses. His lips tickles over her face. It's so distracting that she hardly notices his fingers exploring between her legs, her fluids flowing as he gently twirls them between her moist folds, enlivening something down there she haven't felt in decades.**

**He nuzzles his way from her chin down her sternum and mouths his way over to suckle a perky nipple. Gilraen forgotten how sensational it felt to have a pair of lips pleasure her breasts in such a way. She hums pleasantly as Elrond latch on, each rudy bud taken thoroughly in turn, tugging and pulling as she arches for more.**

**Still his fingers runs along the seem of her core, spreading her wetness around generously. The wetness that's been growing since their first kiss. he slides his fingers into her pulsing heat one by one until her thighs fall wide for him. Her womanhood on full display, soaking and ready for him.**

  **A knowing smile crosses Elrond's face. "Feels good?"**

**"Yes! Elrond." She breathes.**

**He is not too swift but is probing her in equal measures, pressing his palm on her sensitive nub, he moves his hand deeper. She moans helplessly as he watches her shudder beneath the power of her orgasm.** **He fingered her till the throbbing ebbs away. She can feel his heated fingers glide up her crevice, coating her pearl with more of her essence.**

**Gilraen is squirming insistantly against him, nudging his cock closer to her entrance.**

**"I...I need you." She  barely gasps.**

**"You need me to fill you?" He whispers the question into her ear.**

**"...yesss..."She pleas.**

**Elrond eases back on top of her his hair slipping down to curtain her face. His shimmering grey eyes entreating, asking. When he's sure of her silent approval his lips moves against hers, his tongue searching for entrance as the taste of her bloomed into full flavor. Her breath hitches as he parts her, cautiously he thrust his member inside of her, sinking deeper and deeper into her depths bit by bit allowing her to digest his girth.**

**When Elrond is fully settled in he whispers, "Forgive me, I will have to pull out to finish,** **as a precaution."**

**"There is no need," she pants, "I haven't...bled, for a couple of years now."**

**He noticed her embarrassment of the term she used. Planting a kiss on her head he answers, "Very well."**

**He breathes out slowly against her cheek as he begins to move within her with slow even strokes, each one kindling such a burn it flares hot throughout her body.**

**He can feel her body holding onto him, clutching around his sex hungry for more. Elrond is very attuned to her pleasure, He grinds into Gilraen for what seems like a deliciously long time until she is melting beneath him completely.**

**He holds her steady as his momentum builds, the timing of his rhythm is perfectly consistant. She can feel his raspy breathing hot against her neck and the vibration of his groan as he slowly fills her with his warm seed causing her to convulse into another climax.**

**He smiles as he finishes, very pleased to deliver her a second release. Though it takes them awhile to recover they are a mess. Gilraen aches with a sheen of sweat saturating her entire body. She treads her fingers through his loose hair trying to brush it back out of his eyes. Exhausted, Elrond eases from her warm moist hollow to lay beside her.**

**"I'm yours."**

**"Yes. Peredhel of mine."**

**There's a hum of energy beneath his skin that seems to meld with the caress of her body it's like acceptance and home once again, understanding and friendship all wrapped up within these sheets. Elrond finally finds a peaceful joy with Gilraen.**

**~Fin~**

 

 


End file.
